amándonos en secreto
by Yuki y Tsuki Okuma
Summary: fiolee.- lemmon.- mundo alterno.- marshall le y fionna son hermanos maternos, sin embargo, esto no es obstáculo para ellos no se amen en secreto. aunque estos tendrán que enfrentarse a toda la sociedad que solo querrá separarlos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Holis! Soy Tsuki okuma tiempo sin vernos el colegio consume a cualquiera… me gustaría avisar que el otro fic de "soul Eater" "amor idiota" está congelado porque perdimos el tercer capítulo y no hemos tenido tiempo de avanzar… bueno eso les presento mi solita creación fiolee espero les guste… aclaro que esta es solo la introducción para ver si les gusta…**_

_**Disclaimer: hora de aventura no me pertenece… le pertenece a Pendleton War ¡apoyen el original! **_

Amándonos en lo secreto: introducción

Marshall solo tenía 3 años cuando su madre decidió casarse por segunda vez, su hermana mayor Marceline se fue de casa ya tenía 18 años por lo cual podía mandarse sola creando su propia banda en el cual ella era la vocalista y la bajista, Marshall por su corta edad no la recuerda con exactitud, y mucho menos a su difunto padre que murió tiempo después de que el cumplirá su primer año de vida. A causa del nuevo casamiento de su madre, llego su nueva hermanita, a la cual le pusieron por nombre Fionna, ella era completamente distinta a él, desde cosas tan simples como el color de cabello, hasta cosas más específicas como la actitud, aunque eso nunca fue un obstáculo para que entre ellos surgiera algo más grande que el amor fraternal, cuando eran pequeños se juraron estar siempre juntos y no dejar que nada rompiera su amor, al parecer su edad no fue un impedimento para que sus infantes mentes lograran captar que su amor claramente seria mal visto… por lo cual decidieron guardar el secreto… ahora ya han pasado algunos años el pequeño Marshall ahora es un adolecente de 17 años y la inocente fionna está comenzando su etapa hacia la madures con tan solo 14 años, no falta mucho para que el cumpleaños de la chica llegue, por lo cual el azabache tiene pensado darle un regalo a parte del que le dará en su fiesta, el problema es que aún no sabe el cómo dárselo ya que en su casa ese día estará su padrastro lo que le complicara las cosas ya que se tienen un mutuo odio lo que lleva a Marshall a irse de casa por el lapso de tiempo en el que el padre de fionna se encuentre en casa, claramente ese hombre no quiere mucho a Marshall lo ve como un pequeño gran estorbo en su casa por el motivo que tiene el deber de alimentarlo y darle techo siendo que entre ellos no hay ninguna conexión sanguínea, esto Marshall lo sabía a la perfección, por lo cual de cierta forma entiende a su hermana mayor cuando se fue de casa al cumplir los 18, lo cual el chico lo había estado pensando mucho este último tiempo, sin embargo, el simple hecho de imaginarse lejos de fionna le rompía el corazón lo que hacía que pensara un poco más, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión "cuando fionna cumpla los 16, esa misma noche nos alejaremos lo más posible de esos amargados adultos que solo saben darnos órdenes" así fue como Marshall se terminó de convencerse de que debería tener un poco más de paciencia y esperar a que fionna cumpliera los 16, por el momento ambos debían asistir a un internado mixto en el cual se quedan a dormir allí de lunes a jueves ya que el viernes en la tarde pueden volver a sus hogares hasta el domingo.

En resumen esta es la historia de nuestro dos medio-hermanos enamorados desde que la vida los puso en frente y por lo que podemos ver es que no tienen intenciones de separarse, no, ellos seguirán amándose en secreto, hasta que ya sean adultos y puedan mostrar su amor a todos sin acepciones, por el momento seguirán amándose en lo secreto…

_**¿Que les parece? ¡Bueno déjenme sus opiniones en un review porfa! Si se les hace de su agrado ¡comenzare con el primer capítulo! ¡Será considerablemente muuucho más largo que esto y Tendrá lemmon! :'3 por eso necesito saber si les gusta para continuarlo… acepto recomendaciones y tomatazos… :3 dejen review es gratis y los ara felices ;) matta-nee! **_


	2. buscando una sincronización

_**Holis otra vez mis pervertidas fans del Fiolee, perdón si el cap. no es tan largo como esperaban pero la señora inspiración me dejo de lado xD bueno eso disfruten el primer capítulo que es técnicamente una escena lemmon :'3 **_

**Disclaimer: hora de aventura no me pertenece… le pertenece a Pendleton War ¡apoyen el original!**

Cap.1: buscando una sincronización…

Era pleno otoño, los chicos se estaban haciendo la tarea a última hora antes de que sonara la campana y los sentenciara a muerte en el salón de clases, mientras que las chicas solo hablaban y reían, todas las chicas a excepción de una, fionna avía llegado temprano como de costumbre la noche anterior se avía encontrado con Marshall fuera de los dormitorios en el lado del gimnasio, ni ella podía creer aun lo que habían hecho… definitivamente no podía dejar de pensar en eso, la escena se repetía cruelmente en su cabeza una y otra vez ocasionando que se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa…

-Marshall… -dijo casi inaudiblemente entre suspiros como si hablara con ella misma en un tono tan bajo que pasó desapercibido…

*la noche anterior*

-Marshall! – la chica corrió a abrazarlo en cuanto lo vio sentado en una de la colchonetas que usaban para hacer deporte –estas aquí hace mucho tiempo?...

-la verdad es que si, te tardas mucho lenta –dijo con un pequeño tono de burla para hacer enojar a la rubia

- se supone que deberías decir "no acabo de llegar" tonto!

- jajaja… claro claro… - el chico quedo pensativo un pequeño lapso de tiempo abrazo a la chica y continuo hablando- dime fionna ¿qué te gustaría que te regalara para tu cumpleaños? Solo falta una semana y bueno ya sabes que no estaré en tu fiesta y me gustaría dártelo antes de que llegue el viejo…

- ¿qué quiero como regalo?... no lo sé, la verdad lo que tu elijas para mi estará bien – la chica lo miro y le sonrió tiernamente, lo que provoco un sonrojo por parte de Marshall

-fionna… - la distancia entre sus caras era cada vez más corta… hasta que por fin, esa distancia se redujo a nada y juntaron sus labios comenzaron solo rosando lentamente sus labios tal cual como lo hacían siempre, sin embargo, ese día algo se les salió de control pues lo impulsos en el chico comenzaron a surgir en su interior, lo cual era muy comprensible ya que él era un adolecente de 17 años con necesidades, pero tenía miedo de lastimar a fionna por el hecho de que ella aún era muy joven , sin embargo no se dio cuenta del como pero de un instante a otro su beso ya no era un simple roce entre sus labios sino ahora era un apasionado beso mientras que el chico recorría con su lengua la boca de la chica que pronto cumpliría tan solo 15 años, el beso se hacía cada vez más y más intenso dejándolos a ambos casi sin aliento … de repente algo izo un fuerte "clic" en su cabeza y se alejó rápidamente de la chica la cual tenía la cara rosada y estaba muy confundida… - l-lo siento fionna, yo… - el chico se sentía muy mal ya que los pensamientos que tenía con la rubia en ese momento no eran del todo sanos…

- Marshall… n-no te preocupes… yo… c-creo que estaría bien si con-tinuamos… -dijo mirando el suelo ya con la cara roja y muy nerviosa…

El chico no lo pensó dos veces y volvió a besarla tal como estaban antes, fionna creía que moriría de vergüenza o simplemente se asfixiaría por la falta de aire, Marshall se separó lentamente de ella para dejarla respirar pues también entendía que todo eso era nuevo para ella, poco a poco Marshall fue quitándose su camisa dejando al descubierto tu ancha espalda y su entero físico por el cual cualquier chica daría lo que fuera por estar una noche con él _(no mientan pervertidas yo sé que les gustaría ser fionna en estos momentos x'3 )_, lo que provoco que fionna también fuera poniéndose algo nerviosa ya que claramente su conocimiento sobre el sexo se reducía a solo vagos comentarios por parte de algunas de sus compañeras de clases que ya avían alcanzado el escalón 15, entonces este con una seductora mirada se le acercó y le dijo al oído.

-Toma esto como una parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños mi rubia quinceañera-le susurro tan cerca de su oído que fionna sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió su espalda.

Marshall comenzó a meter su mano por debajo de la blusa de fionna ocasionando que esta temblara un poco, luego de un instante se la arrebato, lo mismo hizo con su pantalón y con la faldita de la chica, quedando así ambos solo con su ropa interior, la rubia no quería quedarse atrás y después de un movimiento quedo sentado sobre las piernas de Marshall, este se sorprendió un poco sin embargo estaba muy curioso por ver que aria la chica, la rubia bajo su mirada poco a poco notando el bulto que avía en los boxers del chico entonces esta comenzó a rozar su intimidad con la del azabache por sobre la ropa ocasionando que fuertes suspiros salieran de ambos , Marshall comenzó a notar como fionna está tomando el control no gustándole mucho la idea la beso por tanto tiempo que la dejo sin aire y se posiciono sobre ella apretando con delicadeza su muñeca contra las colchonetas del gimnasio mientras que con la otra mano rozaba por fuera de la tela de las bragas de fionna lo que ocasionaba que esta dejara escapar algunos gemidos que para Marshall sonaban de lo más enloquecedores, entonces fionna volvió a tomar por sorpresa al chico con la atrevida frase.

-M-Marshall ya no… aguanto más… hazme tuya…

En el mismísimo instante en el que fionna dijo la frase Marshall mando al carajo todo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba y prosiguió por terminar de desvestir a fionna y quedo contemplando por unos instantes su figura pensando en el cómo se había desarrollado este último tiempo ya que claramente su cuerpo no seguía siendo el de una niña, esto lo enloqueció y comenzó a lamer y besar su terso cuello dejándole pequeñas marquitas en él, como si fueran una extraña marca que dejara escrito que ahora fionna le pertenecía, comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta sus pezones y comenzó a lamerlos de la misma apasionada manera ocasionando que fionna diera pequeño quejidos que para el hacían sonar muy inocentes, comenzó a sentir un ardor en su entre pierna lo que le avisa que ya no podría seguir aguantando mucho más tiempo, por lo cual se posiciono entre las piernas de fionna quedando en una poción lo mas cómoda posible para ambos. El chico comenzó a penetrarla y mientras lo hacia fionna arqueaba su espalda e intentaba de hacer que su voz no sonara muy fuerte mientras hacia una mueca de dolor, entonces una pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en sus azules ojos lo que Marshall percibió sin embargo lo tomo como consecuencia de que era la primera vez de fionna una vez que el chico entro completamente en ella espero un poco para que se acostumbrara a la sensación…

-fionna… estas bien?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada por el hecho de que sabía que no podría estar sin embestirla por mucho tiempo más…

- e-eso creo… -dijo con un pequeño tono de dolor…

Marshall comenzó a moverse en su interior lentamente procurando no lastimarla, mientras la rubia solo ahogaba sus gemidos en sus manos desesperadamente, el azabache aparto sus manos susurrándole con una voz muy varonil al oído

-Déjame escuchar esa vocecita tuya…

La chica ya no podía sentir más vergüenza en ese instante

-tonto… e-es ver-gonzoso…

Marshall se repetía a sí mismo en su mente "contrólate, contrólate…" aunque como ya aviamos dicho Marshall ya avía mandado todo al carajo, y mientras sentía que iba llegando al clímax sus embestida eran más rápidas y profundas, provocando que el delgado pero bien dotado cuerpo de fionna se moviera a ese ritmo, ambos gemían y jadeaban sus corazones estaban agitados sus pieles estaban perladas por el sudor mientras que Intentaban desesperadamente de encontrar una sincronización entre ellos…

*al día siguiente*

La mente de los chicos les seguía repitiendo esa escena en sus mentes ambos con sentimientos encontrados, confundidos y algo avergonzados, sin embargo, no se arrepentían de nada, ya que por fin ambos encontraron la manera de demostrarse su intenso amor que tenían el uno por el otro…

*la hora del almuerzo*

-fionna… fionna! –le dijo su mejor amiga cake para sacarla de su profundo sueño

- ¡yo no fui! (A)

-¿de que estas hablando? XD Has dormido todas estas clases ¿te sientes mal?

- n-no ¿porque habría de sentirme mal?

-no lo sé… yo solo digo… que no creas que no me di cuenta de que anoche te desapareciste de la aviación pillina… (¬u¬)

-¡cake! (0) Ashdgfsahdgsfhd –la rubia no supo más que ponerse tan roja como un tomate bien maduro…

-hehehehe… bien luego me contaras que cosas fue las que isiste anoche cochinona ahora vamos a almorzar…

Cuando llegaron al comedor cake vio a lo lejos como Marshall estaba sentado en la mesa con sus amigos con exactamente la misma expresión que fionna avía estado trayendo todo el día por lo cual comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones del asunto, claro ella era la mejor amiga de fionna claramente sabía que ella y Marshall se amaban y estaba dispuesta a apoyarlos…

-hey fionna –le susurra – ya hablando en serio, ¿qué paso anoche entre Marshall lee y tú? (¬u¬)

-está bien… pero júrame que solo tú sabrás sobre esto

-lo juro (w)7

-bien… acércate – fionna miro a todas partes para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca las escuchara – bueno anoche nosotros… hay no puedo decirlo! (A)

-fiooonnaaa yo quiero saber… -dijo con un tono de berrinche infantilmente.

-bien bien… acércate otra vez… anoche… tuve mi primera vez con Marshall en el gimnasio…

-¡QUE TU QUE! (Ô0Ô)

- sshhhh! Cake baja la voz….

-lo siento – prosiguió susurrando - pero, es que, tu, el, gimnasio, noche, asfgdsfdfgsagdf mucha información para mí :S

-hehehe… -la chica se puso algo nerviosa pero aun así continuo hablando…- bueno la verdad creo que ninguno se lo esperaba… simplemente paso…

-¿pero que te dijo avía alguna razón? – dijo curioseando cake con la intensión de hacer sonrojar a su amiga

- bu-bueno él dijo que era una parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado… - bingo! Cake consiguió un buen sonrojo por parte de fionna quien al terminar la frase solo pudo esconder su cara entre sus brazos que estaban sobre la mesa

-hehehe… son un par de calentones… (¬u¬)

-cake! (A)

-está bien, está bien, no te molesto más… pero bueno al menos sé que es una forma de demostrarse su mutuo amor ¿no es así?

-claro que si… digo Marshall no es de los que lo hace solo por necesidad… ¿o sí? Cake que pasa si solo lo hizo por necesidad…

- tu tranquila yo nerviosa, amiga estas pasando por lo que sería la fase "dos" después de llegar al escalón 15 por primera vez, "inseguridad" tranquila solo estas algo confundida nada más… tu solo debes de confiar en Marshall tal como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora ;)

-gracias cake, supongo que tienes razón

-claro que la tengo niña, o debería de decir ¿mujer?

-basta cake que me pongo nerviosa (A)

-lo se sabes que me gusta molestarte… bien porque no mejor comemos o se enfriara la comida ;)

-si tienes razón…

Luego del almuerzo los chicos no dejaban de pensar en el otro realmente lo que ellos sentían era un amor muy profundo y verdadero ambos sabían que deberían seguir guardando el secreto por unos años más, sin embargo, lo que no se esperaban era que todos sus actos tendrían una consecuencia y la suya seria que su secreto no podría ser guardado por más tiempo…

_**Chan chan chaaaan! Okno xD bueno las dejare con la duda :'3 dejen review ya que eso me seguirá motivando a progresar esta historia y no dejarla congelada por falta de motivación por eso ¡espero sus review! (w) **_

_**Bien me gustaría aclarar primero que este es el primer FanFic lemmon que escribo por lo cual alguna queja o alguna sugerencia les agradecería mucho que las dejaran en un review! Bueno sé que no todos se dignan a dejas review a pesar de que lean la historia por lo cual creo que hasta el momento no voy mal para ser solo la introducción…**_

_**Para yûki: espero que babees un poco con mi lemmon! tal vez no es lo suficientemente caliente para ti ya que estas acostumbrada a leer cosas más fuertes… o si lo sé no te ocultes cochinona… (¬u¬) creo que no lo dejare congelada ya que si todos los días me llega una nueva idea para molestarte, obviamente tendré ideas para este FanFic que es de mis parejas favoritas. (w) **_


End file.
